


Paintball

by AmyBot3000



Series: No Face Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, When all else fails paintball the frustration away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBot3000/pseuds/AmyBot3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was completely out of Clarke's control that she had to share a dorm room with one Raven Reyes. The same Raven Reyes that apparently suffered from a mild form of pyromania. It was also completely out of her control that the students on the top floor had nominated her as their de facto leader. It was ALSO completely out of her control that the ground floor hated them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when I get writers block I write angst... Other times I attempt to write humour. This is one of those times.

_Wednesday - 3am_

In Clarke's defence, this was entirely not her fault.

It was completely out of her control that she had to share a dorm room with one Raven Reyes. The same Raven Reyes that apparently suffered from a mild form of pyromania. It was also completely out of her control that the students on the top floor had nominated her as their de facto leader. It was _also_ completely out of her control that the ground floor hated them.

So, a summary: This was not Clarke Griffin's fault.

"Griffin!" She could have continued walking away, pretending that she hadn't heard Anya's voice over the piercing screech of the fire alarm. It was cold, as 3am always was in the middle of autumn and really all she wanted was to go back into the maybe maybe not on fire dorm building and crawl back into the warmth of her bed.

Instead, Clarke turned around and faced the fuming face off of the deputy ground floor leader. "Hi Anya, how are you doing?"

"It is 3 o'clock in the morning and the top floor of our dorm building is on fire. _Again_." Rolling her eyes was not an option, but the record should show that Clarke wanted to do it.

The single reason the dorm was currently maybe maybe not on fire was Raven Reyes and her attempt at creating indoor fireworks. The operative word being attempt, because the resounding explosion of her attempt had shocked her out of bed so quickly that she had almost given herself concussion from hitting the floor so hard. The most absurd thing about it was when questioned, it turned out Raven was experimenting with the fireworks, so she could ask _Anya_ out.

Let the record also show that if Raven hadn't hopped her way into a crowd of people Clarke would have beat her with her own crutch.

"Look, I think we got off to a rough start, but we want to find a way to live together in peace." Clarke quickly realised it was not the right thing to say, because ever since college had started four weeks ago it had been one disaster after another in her search for peace with the ground floor.

"I understand. You started a war that you don't know how to end." The finger poking into her chest with every word was entirely unnecessary, but the look in Anya's eyes sent such a huge shiver of terror down her spine that it took a couple of moments for Anya's words to truly register.

There was no war. And if there was the top floor _definitely_ did not start it. "What? No. We didn't start anything!"

Clarke almost stumbled backwards at the force of Anya's hand meeting her chest, pressing a leaflet up against her skin. "This Saturday. 9 am. paintball. Be there or I am going to destroy each. And every. One of you." The first round of finger poking was unnecessary, the second round was just excessive. "Commanders orders." The nickname sent another shiver down her spine, except this time it wasn't from fear.

* * *

_Three weeks prior_

Lexa's hot breaths caressed her face in quick succession and Clarke was completely mesmerised watching the flexing of her jaw. On every inhale she felt their chests gently brush together and dear God was the empty table next to them looking more and more inviting with every passing second. The empty table that was just high enough for her to lift Lexa's body onto and then ravage her senseless on...

It really wasn't fair that their first meeting just one week prior was ruined by one Octavia Blake pushing into the back of her, and hence sending her coffee flying over the incredibly attractive woman in front of her. The incredibly attractive woman who she would much rather be sharing heated looks with over important things like who was going to be on top next.

She wasn't sure what made her gaze shift, but suddenly she was staring straight into Lexa's eyes, the dark green almost lost in the expanding blackness of her pupils. All it would take was one tiny tilt of her head, one minute dip of her chin and their lips would be touching.

Except. Despite how empty the table was, the room around them was most definitely _not_ empty and the clearing of Octavia's throat made her suddenly aware that literally everyone from the top and ground floor was in the TV room around them. Watching them negotiate over the use of the room.

The negotiation had lasted seconds before degenerating into the pair of them moving so close together that their bodies were touching, and then the stare off had began. The intense, heart racing, sweat inducing stare off.

"So..." Clarke could almost hear the impatient tapping of Octavia's foot, but she refused to look away from Lexa, not when her eyes were drilling into hers with such intensity. "Are you two going to make out or agree on a TV schedule?"

They should move away from each other, defiantly, because having a conversation with their bodies so close was just plain weird.

"We get Monday, Wednesday, every other Friday, and every other weekend." Lexa's voice was deeper than usual and she felt her heart almost double in pace.

She cleared her throat before replying, because Clarke knew what happened when she got turned on. What happened was quite frankly hot, the slight husk and the drop in octave of her voice, incredibly sexy. That voice however, was not suitable for negations with the leader of the ground floor. She cleared her throat one more time for good measure. "Hockey and Baseball finals not included."

"Deal." Lexa's hand thrusted out awkwardly between their bodies, because there was literally no room for a handshake.

Reaching out to to meet her she clasped onto Lexa's hand. "Deal."

Their hands jolted together once and then they both froze, because Lexa's breathing hitched. It _hitched_ at the touch of her hand, and seriously, one small tilt and that was it they could be making out.

"Handshakes work better when your bodies aren't touching." Octavia would be missed, and Bellamy probably wouldn't speak to her again, but some crimes were only punishable by death. Interrupting whatever it was that she was currently interrupting between her and Lexa was one such crime.

"Yeah, and with your chest you need to be at least three steps back Griffin." Raven would also be missed.

"Come on now Princess." In the end Bellamy had to physically move her away from Lexa, because neither of them was willing to move first and if she was only a few centimetres nearer she could have caught the pout on Lexa's lips with her own.

* * *

_Present_

This was not how Clarke wanted to spend her Saturday morning. It was cold, and even through the thick gloves on her hands she could feel the chill in the air.

"They're easy to use, look, see here," Raven pointed down to the gun in her hand. "That's the safety." Flicking her finger she felt the spring in the gun recoil. "Then just point and shoot, easy."

"Have you met the ground floor? This is not going to be easy, this," Clarke indicated wildly to the twenty gun wielding members of the top floor. "This is going to be a massacre."

"Look Clarke, we've totally got this." And Clarke would believe Octavia if it wasn't for the next few words she gasped out. "Oh. My. God. They're wearing war paint."

There wasn't a force in the world strong enough to stop her twisting round to look at the approaching enemy. Breathing was something that all humans had to do, so Clarke figured it was perfectly acceptable that the only thought racing through her head was 'breathe, breathe, breathe'.

They were screwed, inexplicably screwed. Her eyes briefly recognised that they were all in fact wearing black smudges of paint around their eyes, but she was pretty sure none of them were even close to pulling it off half as well as Lexa was.

"Oh look, it's Commander Raccoon Eyes and the Grounders." Raven was the reason they were here, so nobody would have really blamed her if she had kicked her cane out from underneath her. If any of the twenty members of the ground floor had heard Raven they didn't show it and Clarke gulped at the sight of them. How the hell Lexa had managed to end up with twenty of the tallest, strongest and quite frankly most terrifying people she had ever seen was beyond her.

"Have you played before?" Lexa finally stopped, leaving a for once respectable distance between them both. Clarke almost missed it, the unmistakeable tone of superiority that had slipped into her voice.

"Yes." That was technically a lie. Murphy and Bellamy had been paintballing once. Sort of. They had spent an hour trying to shoot each other in the ass and then been kicked out. But there was no way in hell she was admitting that to Lexa.

Clarke could see Monroe shacking her head at her out the corner of her vision, her eyes refusing to leave Lexa. "Yo, for those of us that haven't, what are the rules?"

Lexa took a step forwards and Clarke almost had to grab onto Octavia to physically restrain herself from stepping towards her. "I'm sure Clarke," her knees almost buckled from the sound of her own name. "Can tell you."

Yes Clarke could, because really how hard was paintball. Point and shoot. "There are no rules. Get shot and you're out." She didn't turn to look at Monroe, instead she continued staring into those ridiculously dark green eyes. "And no face shots."

"Not what she said last night." Murphy's voice was barely audible. But barely was enough for Clarke to hear and she quickly spun around, shooting a paintball straight into his groin.

There were a lot of things Clarke would not remember about college. The expression on Murphy's face when that tiny bullet of paint had met his groin though, would be with her forever. "You're out asshole." Clarke held her gun in the air and cocked her hip.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean it. Clarke you can't be serious." To prove her point she lowered her gun again, and Murphy threw his hands down to protect himself. "Fine, whatever, I didn't wanna play anyway." If there was a can on the floor she was pretty sure he would have kicked it as he slunk passed. "Jackasses."

This time it was Bellamy that shot him, his paintball landing square on Murphy's ass. "I will destroy you Blake!"

Anya's overzealous huff caught everyone's attention and Clarke turned to watch her lazily crossing her arms. "Have you ladies finished with your fighting or are you all going to shoot each other before we get the chance to."

* * *

No one really wins in war and it was always the innocents that got hurt the most. That was the first thing to cross Clarke's mind as she watched a paintball explode on the chest of one of the safety stewards. Her second thought was to run the hell away, because she was not losing this war on a technicality.

"Monroe is out!" The booming voice of one of the stewards echoed out over the loud speakers and she quickly dove behind a tree.

"Oh Jesus, watch it Griffin." Raven had apparently had the same idea about hiding. Both of them turned as they heard the sound of pounding feet on the floor. "You got a plan?"

"Yeah, Raven lay on the ground."

"What?"

"Just-" Pushing over a disabled person was okay in the heat of battle. Clarke was certain those were the words Sun Tzu had written in The Art of War.

To her credit Raven caught herself before her face hit the floor beautifully and considering that just three days ago Clarke had gone flying out of bed when her fireworks had exploded, and had actually hit her face on the floor it was also beautiful payback.

"Hey it's Reyes, you okay?" Carefully shuffling around the trunk of the tree, she spotted the three of them, all of them lowering their guns to help the helpless brunette of the floor. It was her oppertunity. None of them even had the chance to raise their weapons before Clarke had unloaded two paintballs into each of their chests.

"Booyah!" For three grown men they all looked insanely dejected at the deception. It was as they walked away that Clarke spotted her running through the trees. Her ridiculously long trench coat trailing out behind her.

"Get back down!"

"What, why, who's-" She quickly pushed Raven back onto the floor and took up her place behind the tree again.

"Raven!" Anya's panicked voice arrived right on schedule and Clarke quickly stepped out from behind the tree, landing two clear shots on the woman's back.

"Sucker!" Clarke then made the best decision she had possibly ever made. She ran away. Because whilst Anya was out of the game, that didn't mean she wouldn't tackle her to the floor and kill her. The clearing opened up ahead of her suddenly and if her gun hadn't already been raised she was sure Lexa would have shot her on sight.

"I'm surprised you're still in the game. Anya was really looking forwards to shooting you."

"Anya's out."

"She's-" She could see Lexa gulp, even from the distance between them. "Was she shot well?"

"No I got her the same way I got the other three, pushed Raven over then shot her when she was helping."

"You shot three of my soldiers _and_ Anya?"

"You're the one who sent them there to shoot me!" Slowly she started circling around Lexa, careful of the stakes of tyres that littered the area.

"Maybe if you had a bit more control over your floor." It could be the effect of them circling each other or the fact that some of Lexa's war paint had started to run down her face. Either way, Clarke was getting dizzy.

"Maybe if you didn't have such a stick up your ass." Everything happened quickly then. Lexa let off two shots, and Clarke quickly returned them in kind, both diving behind their own stack of tyres.

"Mockery isn't the product of a strong mind _Clarke_." Lexa's voice echoed out from her hiding place.

It was subtle, the tiny click coming from behind Lexa's tyres, the tiny click of an empty magazine of paintballs being removed from a gun. "I wouldn't expect you to know what a strong mind is _Lexa_."

It was a good idea that Clarke had, but then something unfortunate happened. Every single stack of tyres in the course was solid, Gustus could throw his body weight into them and they wouldn't even shudder. That was... Every single stack of tyres _except_ the one that Lexa had chosen to hide behind, which in turn was the stack of tyres Clarke was trying to vault over. It was another one of the many events that happened in Clarke's life, that was _not_ her fault.

The first thing Clarke saw when she went barrelling through the loosely staked tyres were Lexa's wide eyes. The first things she felt was the sharp pain of a paintball bursting onto her stomach. The first thing she heard was the almost orgasmic noise rupturing from Lexa's throat.

"You shot me." Clarke let her sentence to trail off into her own groan her body relaxing on top of Lexa's.

Ducking her head she felt another tyre bounce past her. "You shot _me_."

"We shot each other."

"Get off." Maybe getting off of Lexa was the correct thing to do, but it was Lexa and she was underneath her. The implications of that fact were incredible.

"Normally people buy me dinner first." Clarke was impressed with herself, because that, that was smooth.

"You okay there princess?" She pulled her face away from the side of Lexa's head to see Bellamy's boots in front of her, and she looked up at him.

"I've got her right where I want her." Lexa shuddered underneath her, and she could feel her eyes boring into her face.

Bellamy just nodded once before running away his voice bellowing. "Princess and the Commander are out!"

Octavia couldn't have been far away, and she could hear her voice echoing around the woods around them. "They've both been out for ages!" The sound of paintballs snapping across the bark of a tree interrupted her. "Oh my God, Lincoln you did not just try to shoot me!"

Lexa had apparently chosen to ignore the interruption of the Blake siblings and decided to continue. "Normally people buy me dinner before I get underneath them."

Clarke almost choked on absolutely nothing, because she was not expecting that from the other woman. Swallowing she stared down into Lexa's eyes and saw nothing by sincerity there. "Fine, after this we can go for dinner."

"Yeah?"

Clarke was close enough to Lexa face to see the bright blush underneath the war paint. "Yes."

Maybe there were winners in war. And in this case it was the top floor after Lincoln chose to shoot himself rather than the last remaining top floor participant; Octavia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opppsy, accidentally wrote a second chapter.

There were a lot of things that happened in Clarke's life that she knew were not her fault. Every single event leading up to the First Dorm Paintballing War being the latest in a series of those unfortunate things. There were also events in Clarke's life that she knew were her fault, but chose to pretend weren't. The latest example of _that_ being pushing over her best friend to trick Anya into dropping her guard, so she could shoot her. Technically her fault, but also technically not, because maybe Anya should have checked the area before dropping her gun.

The revenge had been swift and in Clarke's opinion unjust, she had been centimetres, maybe even millimetres from kissing Lexa when Anya had sprung from the bushes and tackled into the side of her body sending her sprawling across the floor. Lexa had reacted instantly, quickly scrambling to her feet and grasping onto the arm Anya had raised to stop her fist from pounding down into her face. It had taken Raven bursting through the bushes next to them and actually _genuinely_ falling into a heap on the floor to get Anya off her though, and really for someone who claimed to not even like Raven Reyes, Anya reacted awfully quick to anything that involved Raven Reyes.

It was Lexa that made the quite frankly terrible decision of suggesting they ride with Anya, because the revenge wasn't quite out of her system and she was currently trying to kill them.

The Jeep careered into another crater in the road and Clarke was absolutely positive the woman was hitting every single mammoth sized pothole between the paintballing course and Denny's to keep her and Lexa apart in the back seat out of spite. They were arguing, _sort of_ , and apparently Anya had clocked on to how the pair of them fought, because even with the impromptu shunting from the car they were still managing to move closer with every passing word, to the point that the seat belts were starting to strain across them.

"You can't just ban Lincoln from the ground floor." She liked Lincoln, she really did, but being banned from the ground floor would mean moving in with Octavia on the top floor. The top floor where Bellamy also resided and if the First Dorm Paintballing War had been bad enough, war between the Blake siblings would be down right nuclear.

"Yes I can." Lexa's jaw clenched in defiance, and really what was to stop her from just running her hand down the tightening muscle... Except, Lincoln could _not_ move into the top floor and start World War Blake.

Clarke could look angry, she _could_ , she knew that from the time in High School when Finn had been too terrified to turn up at school for a week when they broke up. When she tried to fix Lexa with the hardest most aggressive stare possible though, she was pretty sure she just looked even more turned on. "Lexa."

"Clarke." Her head tilted to the side slightly, a smile tugging ever so gently at the corner of her lips and Clarke gulped, because hearing the sound of your own name should not be such a turn on. But it was.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Lexa paused and she knew what was coming next. " _Clarke_." The end of her name clicked again, and Anya hit another damn crater that Clarke was pretty sure she swerved onto the other side of the road for, but it didn't matter, because the movement just caused them to slide in closer.

"You know what." Clarke lowered her voice, let it take on the deep husk that she knew would rile Lexa up. "Commander." It had the effect she wanted, and this time she watched Lexa gulp and her pupils blow even wider and all it was going to take was one little push forwards and they would finally be-

"No kissing in my Jeep." - kissing, if it wasn't for Anya 'The Ultimate Muff Buffer' Forester.

"I'm your Commander, I can do what I want." To Lexa's credit her eyes didn't leave hers, and Clarke was sure there was a poem out there somewhere that could describe the exact deep, dark green that continued to stare back at her. She also noticed that Lexa hadn't moved back at all and it was still only going to take one little push forwards and they would finally be-

"I'm older than you, so do as I say or I'll tell blondy all about what you said about her last weekend." - and who even cared about kissing when there were embarrassing stories on the horizon. Clarke quickly pulled back, and the sound of discontent that left Lexa's mouth was down right adorable. She watched her lazily blink, once, twice, three times before her eyes shot wide open and her head snapped round to face the front seat.

"Don't you dare." In that moment Clarke knew it was going to be good.

"The stars are in her eyes..." She was not disappointed.

"Anya!" The muscle along Lexa's jaw clenched again, and Clarke knew that expanse of skin across her cheek was going to cause all kinds of problems for her.

"Do you think she fell from the sky Anya? She looks like an angel." It was a miracle, Clarke was falling in love with Anya.

"I will crash this car."

"I bet I would find heaven between her thighs Anya." Clarke's eyes widened, because that was unexpected.

"I did not say that!" Lexa's head finally snapped back to her. "Clarke, I did not say that."

"Oh, but you said the rest?" Anya was literally choking on her own laughter and Clarke worried that maybe she would swerve too far and actually crash the Jeep.

"I-" Lexa stuttered. Smart talking confident Lexa _stuttered_. "That's," She visibly swallowed. "It's not my fault, you're entirely to blame for looking the way you do."

Clarke leaned in close until she knew her breath was brushing over the brunettes skin, and she was a step away from purring or worse, licking the pulse she could see pounding against her neck. "And what way is that?"

Lexa took it one step further, gently nudging her nose into the side of her neck and Clarke shivered at the contact as all sorts of places started to clench when she whispered directly into her ear. "Like it would be heaven to be between your thighs."

Emotions were fickle, they could quickly change and Clarke was young so swinging from loving someone straight back to detesting them after a sudden event was perfectly normal. That event being Anya gagging from the front seat, and ruining their damn moment _again_. "Alexandria Woods, that wasn't half as quiet as you thought it was."

* * *

Lexa had abandoned her, running straight to the bathroom as soon as they had entered Denny's and Clarke wasn't sure she would ever forgive her for such a betrayal.

"Anya." Clarke stared across the table into dark brown eyes and she would never admit it out loud, but she sort of got Raven's infatuation with the other woman on a completely physical level. Cheekbones, that was all that needed to be said on the subject and it didn't change the fact that she was a complete pain in her ass.

"Clarke." The other woman matched her pose, smiling smugly at her from her own seat.

Exactly which part of Lexa's ' _Anya could you drop me and Clarke off at Denny's, we're going on a date'_ Anya had misconstrued into ' _Anya come to Denny's with me and Clarke so we can have a really awkward three wheeled first date_ ' was a mystery to Clarke, but she was pretty sure it all linked back to her shooting the other woman in the back.

"This was kinda meant to have been a date."

"Well I'm here, so it's not." Would Lexa notice if Anya disappeared? Just fell off the face of the earth, hidden in a shallow grave behind Denny's? She could cut off a lock of her hair, pretend she went running off into the woods to live her life out in the mountains.

"Clearly." She rolled her eyes, and she felt Anya's leg jut out and kick her shin. "Ow, shouldn't you be off pretending not to be interested in Raven somewhere."

"They're on their way." Dread filled the pit of her stomach.

"They? They as in Raven or they as in-"

"Blake! Blake! Blake!" The front doors burst open and Clarke wanted nothing more than to sink under the table and hide, because why the hell did they have to follow them here. The delinquents from the top floor and the grounders were apparently now all the best of friends and had Octavia hoisted in the air as they filed into the room.

"Oh God, please say there's a jungle gym so they can wear themselves out." She looked on in disbelief as they launched Octavia into the air and she could see Lexa approaching their table again.

"This is the worst date ever by the way." Lexa slid back into the seat next to her, staring with wide eyes as the twenty strong members of both floors packed into the restaurant. The thought of hiding crossed her mind again, and maybe there was still time to pull Lexa and Anya under the table with her and if they stayed out of sight long enough maybe everyone would just leave and let her have a date.

It was a solid plan, and she had even started to slide down in her seat when she heard Raven's dulcet tones screaming out 'Princess'. She was sure Raven had some form of radar that was set to pick up Anya, that or she actually had put a tracking device on her so she could track her down, either way Raven was shuffling straight towards them with everyone else hot on her heels.

"Yeah, well at least I'll have a low standard to beat with date two." Clarke watched with a heavy feeling in her heart as members from both floors started pushing the tables together to make one long banquet table. They weren't allowed to do that, Clarke was sure of it, but the members of the ground floor were _terrifying_ and Clarke wondered if Lexa hired a biker gang to move into her floor to try and intimidate the top floor out the building.

"Date two?" The smile on Lexa's face was adorable, sickeningly so, and she just wanted to kiss her.

"Mhmmm if you wanna get to heaven we've gotta get past the third date." A bright blush of colour burst over Lexa's cheeks at the reminder of Anya's story, and Clarke looked around trying to figure out where her and Raven had disappeared to so suddenly.

"Date one was paintballing, this is date two, for date three you can come to my room and I'll show you my rock collection." There was a definite sound of pride in Lexa's voice at her reasoning.

"You have a rock collection?"

"Yeah, I have rock hard abs to show you." Clarke snorted. Outright snorted in Lexa's face and she quickly covered her mouth to stop any more noise escaping as her chest started to burn with the restrained laughter. There were pick up lines and then there was _that_ , whatever that was meant to be.

The smile that pulled across Lexa's face told her that she was at least aware of how terrible the line was, and she just _needed_ to kiss those lips already. "I need to go to the bathroom, come with me."

"I've just been."

Standing up, Clarke grabbed onto the brunettes hand and yanked her towards the washroom. "Yeah well you're going again."

As soon as the door closed Clarke pushed roughly on Lexa's shoulders guiding her back into a stall with all the intent of kissing her. Except for the slight problem sitting on the toilet seat. The slight problem being Raven 'Let Me Blow Up The Dorm Building' Reyes straddling Anya 'The Utimate Muff Buffer' Forester's lap.

Stupidly Clarke thought it was innocent, just kissing in the bathroom like she had been intending with Lexa, but then she noticed the lack of pants on Raven's legs and the odd contortion of Anya's arm.

The combined scream of four women was loud. Loud enough for worried staff members to come hurtling into the bathroom ready to help the obviously distressed patrons. Or ex-patrons as they soon became, because in all her life Clarke had never been bared from _anywhere_ , not even the play group where she put gum in three adults hair, or the club where she decided to try bar dancing and ended up smashing three vodka bottles. No, the only place Clarke had officially been bared from was Denny's, and she still hadn't kissed Lexa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three... The final part (this was meant to be a bloody one shot). Will there be a sequel? Maybe... I've added it to a series called No Face Shots just in case.

_" **Cause, baby, now we got bad blood. You know it used to be mad love. So take a look what you've done-** "_

Clarke loved Taylor Swift, she really _really_ loved Taylor Swift, to the point that anybody who contested her greatness was quite frankly dead to her. So it was with a heavy heart that she had to request Anya turn the repeating track off. "Anya, do you think, maybe we could listen to another song?"

"No, this song reflects my feelings for you." Clarke wouldn't call Anya stupid, she wouldn't dare, because the other girl apparently hated her and had no qualms about trying to kill her. As if to remind her of that very fact the Jeep jerked into another pot hole.

"We were _never_ in mad love." And how dare she try and use a Taylor Swift song _against_ her. It was the worst kind of sacrilege.

"Don't question me Princess." There was a long list of offences that could be used as motive for murdering Raven, telling Anya about her high school nickname was currently at the top, just above setting her bed on fire the week before.

"Anya stop being mean to Clarke." Lexa had been sulking in the front passenger seat, and Clarke felt a sickeningly sappy warmth spreading through her chest that she had broken her silence to defend her.

"Oh, she speaks." Anya and Lexa had fallen out. Sort of. Maybe. In truth Clarke wasn't entirely sure, because when they had fallen out in the first week of college civil war had almost broken out on the ground floor. She still remembered a distressed Octavia Skyping her from the relative safety of Lincoln's room and having to stop Bellamy mounting an all out rescue mission to save her. It didn't seem _that_ bad... Yet.

What Clarke did know was that according to Anya they couldn't be trusted to sit in the back together and not 'taint' her Jeep. Clarke had pointed out that her memory of Denny's was forever tainted thanks to catching her best friend and her girlfriends best friend fucking there, which had ended up with Lexa physically pulling a flailing Anya out of arms reach of her. It was a ten minute whispered argument between the two, a round of rock, paper, scissors and an arm wrestle later before Anya had relented and dropped her threat to make her walk back.

Lexa was her hero, whilst Anya was proving to be the bane of her existence.

"Why are you always so horrible to my girlfriends?" Even from Lexa's profile Clarke could see her pouting. That plump bottom lip, just begging for her to lean forward and-

"Because your choice in them sucks Lexa." Clarke gasped in offence.

"Hey, I am literally sat behind you." She thought about kicking the seat, or maybe keying the side of the car, or maybe just throttling Anya from behind, because she would defend her honour. In truth she didn't _actually_ have that much honour left, ever since starting college it had slowly been chipped away at, but she would defend the small amount she did have left to the grave.

"Princess back there is my case in point. Apart from the whole girl next door look and her massive-"

"Hey!" This time Clarke did kick her seat, retribution be damned, because only Lexa was allowed to comment on her massive-

"What exactly is it you see in her?" Lexa looked thoughtful for a moment and Clarke held her breath, because apart from Lexa proclaiming that Clarke was now her girlfriend before getting back into the Jeep at Denny's, she didn't really know why Lexa liked her.

"Me." The waggling of her eyebrows was entirely indicative of what Lexa was implying and Clarke slapped her hand over her mouth to hold in the laughter.

"Oh God, Lexa, seriously? I will kick you out this Jeep."

"No you won't, Indra would kill you."

"So what _do_ you see in me Lexa?" She really was curious about exactly what it was that Lexa had a thing for, was it the blonde hair, was it her massive-

"I have a strap on in my room if you would prefer that instead?" Clearly her question wasn't going to be answered in Anya's jeep, which was unfortunate, because Anya was proving to be a terrible driver, so there was a strong chance this was the last conversation they would ever have.

Lexa had always struck her as confident, it was in the way she walked, her strides strong, her head held high, her chest ever so slightly pushed out. Clarke knew, she had watched Lexa walking across campus from her seat by the bedroom window enough times for Raven to call it her stalking perch. So with that confidence it shouldn't really have surprised her that Lexa had been confident enough to bring one with her. "You brought a strap on to college?"

"No I bought it for her." Anya's voice piped up from the drivers seat, and Clarke's mouth dropped open in shock, because what the hell was her girlfriends room mate doing buying her girlfriend a strap on.

Her _girlfriend_. Clarke smiled dumbly at the thought, she couldn't wait to start introducing Lexa as her hot girlfriend and making everyone both uncomfortable and jealous of the public displays of affection she was already planning. Kissing by the fountain in the middle of campus was right at the top of the list, because that fantasy had interrupted her studying at least three times a day. It was also pretty much the only PG rated fantasy she'd had about Lexa, the rest she would most definitely _not_ be doing in public. Like Lexa's mouth latching onto her massive-

"She said, and I quote, that she bought it to see if the a visual representation of the boner I had for you would help me get over it." She couldn't see Lexa's eyes, but she could feel the eye roll from the back seat of the car.

"And did it?" If the heated looks Lexa had been throwing her the past four weeks were anything to go by then Clarke thinks she already knows the answer to her own question. It was most defiantly a no, but she would give Anya a card or some chocolates if the strap on turned out to be any good.

Anya lets out a noise of disgust. "No, but she insisted on wearing it around our room every night."

"I'm really quick at putting it on now." Lexa turned back in her seat, throwing a wink at Clarke, and despite all her confidence Clarke wondered if Lexa had ever actually had a _proper_ girlfriend before.

"Have you ever actually had a proper girlfriend before?" She had been spending too much time with Raven and Octavia, she used to know when a question was and wasn't meant to leave the confines of her head.

"My ex, Costia, she was my only long term girlfriend, she died." Lexa stayed facing her, but her eyes fell to the floor and Clarke froze, instantly wanting to sink right through the bottom of the Jeep and into one of the endless holes the car kept hitting, possibly into the depths of hell where she belonged for such an insensitive comment.

"Oh God Lexa-"

"She did _not_ die." Anya interrupted her and for once Clarke didn't want to strangle her.

"In those two minutes I really thought she was dead Anya." Clarke was confused and she kept silent watching the exchange between the two women in the front.

"Bitch was a crazy ass drama student, she faked her own death in front of Commander here."

"She wasn't crazy." Lexa sounded defensive, but Clarke would beg to differ, because that was bat shit levels of crazy.

"She faked getting shot. In the head!" Both Anya's hands left the steering wheel as she threw them in the air and Clarke grabbed onto the seat in front of her, because she was far too young and attractive to die. "See terrible taste in girls." Her hands clamped back onto the wheel and Clarke almost cried in relief.

"That's... Intense." Clarke wasn't sure if she was talking about Lexa's ex or the fact her whole life had just flashed before her eyes when Anya had released the steering wheel.

"We were going to different colleges, she was just breaking up with me." Lexa sounded completely nonchalant as if someone faking their death in front of their significant other was perfectly normal behavior.

"Yeah, most people have a conversation, not fake getting shot in the head, then run away and refuse to speak to you ever again!" Anya for once was making sense, and Clarke hated it, but she was going to have to agree with her.

"That is a _bit_ extreme Lexa." Lexa huffed, glaring at both of them in turn before staring back out the window. If anything she should have been happy that her girlfriend and best friend were agreeing on something that didn't include her own embarrassment.

_" **Bandaids don't fix bullet holes-** "_

Lexa's head whipped back round to Anya, and later on that day Clarke would happily admit to Lexa how turned on she became when the brunettes voice practically growled at Anya to turn the song off.

* * *

Lexa, much to Clarke's disappointment, took her role as leader of the ground floor seriously. There were much more important thing that they could be doing, _in_ the dorm building, _in_ one of their rooms, _in_ one of their beds, but instead they were stood in the cold waiting for everyone to come back from paintballing.

Clarke watched from her perch on Bellamy's car as the man in front of Lexa placed his hand on the brunettes shoulder, and practically barked with laughter before _finally_ leaving. "Was that the last of them?"

"Yes, did everyone from you floor make it back?" She slid off Bellamy's bonnet, walking back to Lexa.

"Yes." Clarke had no idea, she couldn't remember seeing Murphy, but he always managed to slink back whenever they thought they had finally lost him. "I can't believe we were bared from a Denny's."

"I can't believe we've been on two dates and you haven't kissed me." It was time. Everybody had finally left the car part. Anya was nowhere in sight. It was just them. She stepped even further forwards and watched Lexa gulp, stepping back at Clarke's advance until her back hit Anya's Jeep. Checkmate.

Leaning in as close as she dared she could feel Lexa's breath hitting her face, and the effort it took was super human, but she moved her face to the side of Lexa's and gently pressed her lips against the flushed skin of her cheek.

She had every intention of pulling away... But it was _Lexa_ , and their track record of respecting each others personal space was terrible, if they were to be graded it would be an F, nul points, completely useless try another subject. So instead she just pulled her head back, suddenly aware that her hands were braced on either side of Lexa's head, and the brunettes hands had come up to rest on her waist.

"You want to do this here?" Clarke's voice had dropped an octave and she watched Lexa's eyes widened at the husky tone of it, her short nails digging into the flesh of her hips, and if Raven and Anya had almost got away with having sex in Denny's _surely_ they could get away with doing it up against Anya's Jeep. Even if part of her only wanted to do it there for revenge.

"No, come with me." Lexa quickly ducked out underneath her arms, her hand grabbing onto one of them. There wasn't so much as a glance over her shoulder when she started dragged her towards the dorm building. People were greeting them, but for once Lexa was following in her example and being a terrible floor leader by ignoring them all.

She was so distracted at the heat of Lexa's hand in her own and the prospect of what was about to happen that she ended up walking straight into the back of the other woman when she stopped abruptly. "Oh my God. She's socked me."

"What?"

"Anya's socked me." Lexa pointed towards the sock hanging off the door handle and Clarke could feel the rage building up inside her, because she knew exactly who Anya was in there with.

The whole door shuddered as she slammed her closed fist into it. "Raven Reyes if you come back to our dorm room in the next 24 hours it better be for a threesome, because Lexa and I aren't going to stop having sex even if you come in."

She didn't wait for Raven to respond, she had other more important things to be doing. This time it was her dragging Lexa, and she cursed Raven, because she didn't care if she had a bum leg, she still should have been the one that had to trek upstairs, not her. The corridor was clear, and the door to her room shone to her like a beacon as she continued to drag Lexa behind her.

"Hey Clarke, look they gave me a trophy-" Octavia was suddenly in front of her holding an abomination of a statue, but Clarke didn't have time to analyse why a paint balling course had given her a statue of what appeared to be a mutated gorilla.

"We're about to have sex, get out my way." She didn't wait for Octavia to respond, but through her lust clouded mind she was sure she heard a call of 'Princess is joining the grounder pounder club'. It was entirely possible that was her own subconscious though, because her door was five steps away and she _was_ about to join the converted grounder pounder club.

"We really are?!" Lexa sounded like she had just been told all her Christmas and Birthday wishes were coming true at once, and Clarke would take that as her consent to the idea.

"That's right Lexa." The door was finally in front of her and her hands fumbled with her shoe, quickly removing her sock and tying it around the door handle. "Come on, I'll let you pet the puppies."

"I-" The door slammed shut and Clarke quickly pulled off Lexa's coat, throwing it onto Raven's bed, her own quickly following. "I think this dorm building has a no pet policy Clarke." She rolled her eyes, because for someone who acted like they had all the game in the world, Lexa truly had no game, and Clarke pushed her back onto her bed.

She wasted no more time, there had been enough of that already, and pulled her shirt up over her head, happy with the sinful sound Lexa made at the sight of her topless. "These puppies Lexa, now get the rock collection out."

Lexa didn't hesitate, practically ripping her own shirt from her body and this time Clarke moaned, because she hadn't been joking, her abs were a work of art.

"Can we kiss now?" There really was no more time to waste, and Clarke wasn't even sure how she managed it with any semblance of grace, but she was straddling Lexa, her hand cupping the back of her head as she crashed their lips together. It was unfortunate that Lexa also had the same idea about 'crashing' their lips together, because the next day the pair of them would have to deny that their split lips were from an over eager first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some new shampoo today and my hair smells glorious. High fives all round.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on the Tumblr's under AmyBot3000... Where I occasionally post something witty.


End file.
